Many attacks occur using the cover of darkness during non-daylight hours. Aggressors believe it's easier to prey on their victims in low light areas, making it hard to identify them or having a more subtle approach to the victim. A need for a personal safety device that allows for users to protect themselves from aggressors that may be more physically capable than they are is necessary. Personal security devices give you peace of mind and protect you when needed. Personal security devices need to be small enough to fit into your personal life so that they can be carried anytime and anywhere. There are several means of protection that are intended to be used when the aggressor strikes, such as pepper spray, electric shock devices, or other implements to fend off the aggressor as they are assaulting there victim. Most methods are used when the aggressor is striking and may not be accessible or may be obvious to the aggressor when drawn. Extremely bright light has been proven to be an effective non-lethal and legal “weapon” to temporarily blind an aggressor and in order to get away or draw attention from rescuers. A very bright light disorients and readjusts the aggressor's vision in the cover of darkness and illuminating the area to increase the odds of identifying the aggressor.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to present a device that allows the user to conceal a portable alarm device that deters aggressors before or during an attack through the use of light and sound. The personal safety and security light is golf-ball sized and has a rip-cord, which doubles as a key chain. If the rip-cord is pulled an internal timer is triggered and within seconds about a dozen super bright light emitting diode (LED) lights spread throughout the outside of the ball, blasting blinding light with incredible brightness. That light can be used against oncoming aggressors to blind them and also to cause attention alerting bystanders to come for rescue, decreasing the risk of an attack and increasing the odds of evading the aggressor.